Truth or DareCabin Hermes
by WolfieInAChiton
Summary: Yes, another Truth or Dare fic. It's my first! So, Travis and Connor SOMEHOW ahem convince every one to come to T or D. Hippocampis, Hot Tamales, and minimarts. 'Nuff said. 1 chapter, short. Please R&R! T for launguge. I dont own PJ&O, hot tamales, ect...


**FINALLY!!! My first fic is here. PUH-lease R&R! I don't own Percy Jackson (sigh), Hot Tamales, We are Family-by Sister Sledge ect ect ect. NOW READ….**

"Welcome to Cabin Hermes, Ladies and Germs." Said Travis Stoll jokingly.

"We all know why we're here." Followed Connor, rubbing his hands together. Two words. Truth or Dare. Hosted by the Hermes Cabin. Everyone was seated in the center in a circle and someone had lit a candle in the center. It was the only light, and it was night, so everyone was bathed in an eerie glow. Percy sighed. Annabeth huffed. Silena squealed. Clarisse cracked her knuckles. "I shall start." He continued innocently. "Travis, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Travis cracked up.

"Okay, go outside and yell, 'Yo nymphs, I'm a pretty hippocampi.'" A lot of people laughed.

"As you wish." Travis grinned and strutted outside. Surely, 5 seconds later-"YO NYMPHS! I'M A PRETTY HIPPOCAMPI!" More people laughed. He came back inside, still grinning and sat down again. He licked his lips. "Clarisse, truth or dare?

"Dare you punk. I'm not a chicken." Clarisse said clenching her fists.

"'Fine,I dare you to say 'Apollo is a hot tamale." (A spicy candy) A lot of people cheered and laughed. Everyone knew about the long time rivalry between the Apollo and Ares Cabins.

"Apollo is a hot tamale." Clarisse mumbled.

"Louder, you Chicken!" jeered an Apollo camper.

"APOLLO IS A HOT TAMALE!" she bellowed, beet read. Everyone laughed. "Up yours, Stoll." This made Travis double over in laughter. "CHASE! Truth or Dare?" she barked, crossing her arms as everyone calmed down.

"Dare, I suppose." Said Annabeth thoughtfully.

"I dare you to sit on Jackson's lap for the rest of the night." Quite a lot of people chorused "OOOOoooooo!" Annabeth turned redder than Clarisse. Clarisse smiled triumphantly. Annabeth, never backing down, crawled over to Percy and ploped down on his lap. He looked more embarrassed than Annabeth. Silena shrieked out giggles and laughs. Annabeth scowled and pointed at her.

"Truth or Dare?" Silena giggled.

"Truth."

"So Silena, is it true that you made out with that guy who works at the minimart in the village?" Silena looked adamant, lots of people laughed and whispered.

"You people are so mean!" she said, got up and ran off. Beckendorf got up and jogged out after her. People slowly quieted down, exited at this game.

"Who wants to start?" Said Travis looking eagerly around the circle.

"I will." Declared a girl named Julie from Demeter. She cleared her throat. "Percy Jackson, truth or dare?!"

"Dare." Said Percy.

"Well then, I dare you to take off your shirt!" This time, there was a whole lot of giggling. He groaned and pulled off his shirt. Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you been working out?" someone yelled. Annabeth looked rather pleased. Just then, a couple of satyrs including Grover came in.  
"We're playing truth or dare, come and join us." Said Connor. People moved over to make room for the new arrivals. Grover looked over at Annabeth and Percy.

"Don't ask." Mumbled Percy. This made more people laugh. "Someone else dare."

"I'll do" it said Michel Yew of Apollo. "I have a dare for all the satyrs, if you're willing to take it."

"Suuure." Bleated one.

"I dare all of you to sing 'We Are Family' tomorrow at breakfast."

There was a lot of "Yeahs!" from the satyrs.  
"Okay, I think that concludes tonight's round." Said Travis

"We'll all stick around at breakfast tomorrow." Annabeth was the first to bolt out. Percy pulled on his shirt quickly, and everyone started to trickle out.

The next day's breakfast was eventful. When Percy and Annabeth showed up, avoiding each other, there was a lot of catcalls and wolf whistles. Percy bolted to his lone seat at the Poseidon table. Annabeth just scowled and headed for her table. When Clarisse came, there was laughter and someone threw a small box of candy at her. Hot Tamales. And in the middle of breakfast, all the satyrs got up.

"We are Family! I got all my satyrs with meee…" One of them blew on his reed pipes. Chiron looked confused till someone told him what was going on. Mr. D was dumbfounded, took a rather large swig of Diet Coke and left breakfast early. Travis turned to Connor.

"That was successful, don't you think."

"Most definitely. We should play again."

**I'm PROBABLY not going to add on, this was just fun and short. Thanks for all the reviews peeps!!**


End file.
